Love and Red Rockets
by MacBeatBeat
Summary: Bella is your normal clusmy girl living in Chicago, but what happens when she meets sexy doctor Edward and all she wants to do is jump his bones? What if her past came back to bite her hard in the ass? BxE Future lemons!


**Disclaimer: the only things I own are my busted up headphones, a smiley face pen, and more homework than should be physically possible. Twilight is off limits, unfortunately. **

**Enjoy lovies! **

* * *

"HA! Suck it, bitch. Hand over the goodies." I wiggled the fingers on my outstretched hand taunting the little pixie like creature sitting across from me showing her my cards that contained a royal flush. It was Thursday, me and my roommates regular poker game night.

"No fucking fair, Bella!" Alice screamed half standing up and slamming her palms on the table in the process. "Besides, royal flushes don't have sixes in them idiot. Nice try though." She said as she rolled her eyes at my stupidity.

_**Oops. **_"Well you guys know I suck at this game, how else am supposed to win if not by cheating my cute little ass off?" I asked in the sweetest tone I could muster. I'm sure I was blushing ten shades of red right about now at getting called out on my shit. "Anyways, Rose is really the only one that even knows what she's doing. It's not my fucking fault I don't get this game! And weren't you the one that tried to say you won with two 6's, a 5, a 2, and an ace?" She blushed and ducked her head. _**That's right bitch. Be embarrassed. **_

"I thought I won if I had 21." Alice said in a whisper. Me and Rose glanced at each other and immediately started laughing.

"Wrong game Alice." Rose gasped through her laughter. Rose and I were laughing so hard we didn't have anytime to notice Alice leaping over the table to tackle our asses.

"Jesus, Alice! What the fuck? Get off!" Rose screamed still laughing. I was sat there and watched my best friends with an amused grin placed firmly on my face as they wrestled around on the floor of our tree bedroom apartment we shared together in the beautiful city of Chicago. We had lived together all throughout college and figured we would save some money after graduation. We had met our third day at Washington State during freshman orientation. Alice and Rose had gone to high school together so they were sticking together that day. And me, well let's just say that I accidentally stepped on Rose's new Gucci shoes and she didn't like that too much.

_**I was walking with my head buried in my schedule trying to memorize it before classes started the next day. Me being the clumsy bitch I am bumped right into somebody, affectively dropping all my shit, and taking the stranger's down with it.**_

"_**Oh, shit!" I gasped immediately falling to my knees to start picking the fallen papers and books up. **_

_**I heard a slight chuckle as someone crouched beside me. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't watching where I was going either. I'm Jake, by the way."**_ _Well fuck me sideways. If his voice were any deeper I may need a fucking flashlight to find it!__** I looked up to see one fine male specimen hold out a very nice, tan hand out to me. I dragged my eyes up his toned forearm, up his nicely built bicep and to his face. I could already feel my face heating up. **__Get a hold of your self Bella!_

"_**Uh, hey." I managed to stammer out and grabbed his hand. "I'm Bella."**_

_**I heard that familiar chuckle again. "Well Bella, it was nice to meet you. Be more careful next time." Jake said with wink a smug grin on his face. This of course made my eyes zero in on the ground and my face go red, again. **__If my face gets any more red I'll probably fucking explode._

"_**S-sure. No problem." I mumbled still concentrating on my scuffed up Chuck Taylors. As I watched his Nike's retreat from my line of sight I tried to take a step back only to have my foot stuck where it was. Shifting my newly picked up stuff in my arms I tried to move my foot again. **__You've got to be fucking kidding me! __**I used a little more effort this time in picking up my foot and confirmed what just made my day a little worse. I watched as probably the only piece of chewed pink bubble gum on the campus' sidewalk stretched from the bottom of my shoe to the concrete.**__Fuck my life._

_****__I tried, without success, to scrape the evil little piece of chewed pink bubble gum of my shoe. "God damnit!" I hissed to myself. I tried again and again to get this little piece of hell off my beloved Chucks to no avail. I could tell I was getting some stares by now. Just picturing what I probably looked like to the people around me, a red face girl huffing and stomping the ground like a two year old, had me wanting to run for the hills. __How fucking attractive, Bella._

_**As I was trying to still scrape the gum off my shoe I stumbled backward and stepped right on something, something expensive judging by the shriek the followed. **_

"_**Oh my god! What the fuck you bitch! These are my brand new Gucci!" Yelled the blonde bombshell. Even with the glares that were sure to make any small child cry and wet their pants in a nanosecond, me not being too far behind them**_,_** any oxygen breathing mammal could tell she was a knock out with long blonde hair and a body that put any model to shame. **__Well, goodbye self esteem! It was nice while it lasted…_

"_**I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you! I-"I just barely managed to say.**_

"_**You're damn right you're sorry! You little-", Blondie was cut off by a girl that I hadn't have time to notice with all the verbal abuse she was throwing at me.**_

_**I now noticed the tiny woman in front of me. She couldn't have been any taller than 5'3'' with short, pixie like black hair and very petite body. "Rose! God, chill out. Hi, I'm Alice!" she said as she offered me her almost child-like hand.**_

"_**Bella." I replied shyly offering my hand in return. And the rest, they say, is history.**_

Well not really, Rose had been pissed for weeks because of that little stunt. I grinned to myself remembering how is all started with us girls. And what a rocky start it had been! I swear, if Alice hadn't had been there I would have ended up in the hospital. I was quickly pulled out of my musings by a flying black blur pouncing on me.

"Oof! Fuck, Alice! How many of the Oreos did you eat, you pig?" I said through my laughter trying to push her off of me. "You know what sugar does to you young lady." I said in a mock stern tone.

"Oh shut up, Bella. You and I both know that you are the Oreo whore here, not me." Alice replied climbing off me to rest on the ground next to me and Rose.

"Yeah Bella, I saw you stuffing you face with them before the game. And don't think we missed the ones you snuck during the game either! We're not fucking blind you know babe." Rose added on. But what can I say? _**Oreos are my God!**_

"Yeah yeah." I mumbled in embarrassment of having been caught. "Whatever." I looked up at their giggling faces and smiled. It had been a couple of weeks since we had any girl time. As of recent, our jobs have kept us ridiculously busy leaving us all tired as hell and requiring us to just crash right when we got home. But we finally got a break from our demanding schedules and decided to take a much needed girls night despite all the invitations I had received to go out that evening.

_**Yeah fucking right. **_I hadn't been asked out, let alone looked at in months, which leaves a girl very lonely, if you know what I mean. But on the bright side my forearm muscles are toning up quite nicely! *_**snort* I wish that were a lie. **_A girl needs some real, hardcore lovin' every once and awhile. Not self provided satisfaction. _**That shit gets old after awhile. **_

"So Jelly Belly how was work today? Did that bastard Mike harass you again? I swear to all that is mighty if I ever got him in a room alone…" Rose trailed off menacingly. It was no secret that all of us absolutely hated Mike Newton with a burning passion, that sleaze ball. Every time I walk passed his cubicle, which just so happens to be right by the entrance to the little ladies room, he makes a crude remark about us going out and bringing me back to his house so I can "ride his big meat stick all the way to town" as he so eloquently puts it. I mean really? I have taken to avoid going to the bathrooms at all costs while at work. _**I'd rather piss my self than talk to that sick fuck again. **_

"Hey! I'm not fat. And no, I had to go down to the third floor today again to pee. Angela says hi though!" I told them remembering what Angela, a very cute but shy girl that works on the third floor of my building, said after I had practically run into her rushing to relieve myself._** Sigh, the things I do to get away from psychos.**_ I shuddered remembering that part of my past.

I had met Angela from all of my frequent trips to the ladies room trying to avoid Mike. We had instantly hit it off and have even hung out a couple of times outside of work.

"Well, you're gonna get there Bells with your freaking Oreo addiction. Having a whole mother fucking pack to yourself is just not healthy at all babe. And slightly gross if you ask me.", Alice said in a somewhat stern tone and giving me a pointed look

"But Allie, why count calories when I have you to do that for me?" I retorted mockingly. I laughed as she shoved me giving me a glare.

"Well Miss Bel-la, one of us has to keep us three in shape!" Alice said back, folding her arms in a huff. She really was the mother hen of our apartment. She picked out boring healthy food at the grocery store, got onto us whenever we got in late, and even tries to do our laundry for us. Not that I really complain about that all that much, but still. A girl has her limits! We were brought out of our little mock glare competition by Rose snorting at us and getting up off the floor where the tree of us were still sitting.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I have to get up early in the morning for a meeting. Ciao bitches." Rose said as she sauntered off down the hall to her room. I looked over at Alice as I heard Rose's door shut.

"You know I love you sugar tits." I said hopping up and patting Alice on the head as she tried to dodge my hand from her spot on the floor. I chuckled as I gathered up all the cards and put them back in a random drawer in the kitchen a few feet away from the dining room table we were playing at.

Alice got up off the ground and made her way to her room for the evening. "Yeah, I know." She said over her shoulder. "Love you too shnookems." I rolled my eyes as her door shut. _**I fucking **_hate _**pet names and she knows it. **_

After cleaning up the mess we had made I walked down the hallway toward my own room, shutting off the apartment lights off in the process. I brushed my teeth and stripped down to my sexy Target purchased bra and my boy shorts that were covered with ducks. _**What can I say? I'm a sucker for duckies!**_ I shut the light off and crawled into bed, passing out only a few minutes after my head hit my pillow.

**

* * *

**

**A/N- well I hope every last one of you enjoyed it it pieces! **

**Review for something… special *winks* **


End file.
